In recent years, portable aspirators have gained popularity, in part due to an increased awareness of the need for sanitary aspiration techniques for avoiding the spread of infectious disease. These aspirators are often used by fire fighters, paramedics, and other rescue and health workers.
Ambulances, especially those used in foreign countries, have very small patient compartments which must fit at least a patient, an emergency medical technician, and a multitude of medical equipment. Furthermore, in most countries, any device stored in an ambulance must be capable of withstanding a 10 G loading force without becoming unsecured. Due to the restricted space and the 10 G loading force requirement, in many situations portable aspirators are precluded from being carried in the patient compartment. There exists a need for a bracket which is capable of securing the aspirator against a 10 G loading force, on which a portable aspirator can be mounted without taking up limited floor space, and which takes up very little space in the patient compartment in general.
In emergency situations, emergency workers must handle many pieces of equipment simultaneously and they must be able to easily remove equipment from their secured positions in the ambulance. There exists a need for a bracket on which a portable aspirator may be easily secured and from which a portable aspirator may be easily removed using one hand.
Typically, after a portable aspirator has been used, the aspirator is plugged into a power source to recharge its batteries. If a portable aspirator finds many continuous uses in one day while out in rescues with an ambulance, its battery may run dead preventing its further use. A system, therefore, that allows the portable aspirator to be recharged while being securely transported within the ambulance can provide a great benefit to the health and rescue industries.